


Sidewalks and Bank Accounts

by hazcentric



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazcentric/pseuds/hazcentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Harry is a UNI student whose glad to take it slow and enjoy the little thing in life as they come. Louis is a rich kid who never seems to slow down. A chance encounter at a cafe might leave them walking through life at a tempo they can both agree on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidewalks and Bank Accounts

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So this is the prologue-thingy so far. Let me know what you think so I know what to do (PLEASE?!). Enjoy!

It was on days like these that Harry was glad that he was merely a spectator of life. The world was chaos-people running from point A to point B, yelling into their cell phones, dramatically swooping into the scene and vanishing just as suddenly. The fast pace of the city life never did suit the curly haired lad, and he was more than happy to kick back and let others run and yell and swoop and vanish for him. And, in exchange, he would sit and breathe and observe and enjoy the little things for them. After all, it’s not like he has anywhere to rush to. That was the beauty of life.

It was on days like these that Louis was glad that he was one of the main attractions of life. The world was a great expanse of possibilities and he wants to taste and savor every single _maybe_ and _perhaps_ and _possibly_. The fast pace of the city life suited him perfectly- never giving him the option of slowing down or stopping, only to constantly run and taste and savor for those who seem to think that they have all the time in the world. And, in exchange, they would laze about and enjoy blissful small moments that would be forgotten about in the craze of the next day for him. After all, it’s not like he has time to stop. That was the beauty of life.

Perhaps it was chance that brought Harry into this side of London- full of quaint little book shops and buskers playing good music and couples holding hands and into the small café which seemed to be its own little world.  And perhaps it was fate that made him enter and walk up to the red-headed barista and smile and order a mocha _with milk and lots of whipped cream please_ because he found a pound on the ground today and could afford it.  And it was most definitely stupid foolish luck that caused him to drop the wallet he got from his sister on his seventeenth birthday, which in turn caused a handsome stranger to drop down beside him and help him pick it up. Which in turn caused him to look down, his _thank-you_ dying on his lips as he looked down into the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. And that is how, in this little café, that served coffee instead of tea and sold ridiculously high priced scones, Harry fell in love.

It was car troubles that brought Louis to this side of London- full of dusty, second hand bookshops and buskers playing terrible renditions of Coldplay songs and teenagers obnoxiously hogging up the sidewalk and into the small café whose décor and menu options left much to desire.  And it was the fact that (since he had car troubles) he didn’t get to his usual café in order to get his usual dose of caffeine that he stood in line behind a tall and awfully curly haired lad, already knowing what he was going to order- a macchiato _with three shots of espresso and hold the whipped cream please_ since apparently the kid in front of him will have enough for both of them.  And good manners caused him to bend down to help said tall, curly haired, and whipped cream loving boy pick up his wallet. Which in turn caused him to look up, his _watch what you’re doing next time_ dying on his lips as he looked up into the greenest eyes he’s ever seen. And that is how, in this little café, that had chipped mugs and a broken espresso machine, Louis fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Free cookies and shirtless Harry Styles pictures to those who leave kudos and comments!


End file.
